utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
＿＿
＿＿ (アンダーバー), albo Underbar, jest utaite o charakterystycznym głosie, utwory coveruje w bardzo swobodny sposób. Często umieszcza w nich wielu bohaterów, którym sam podkłada głos, przy czym lubi się wygłupiać. Czasem robi collab'y z innymi utaite. Często umieszcza w PV swój znak rozpoznawczy - maskę przypominającą białą, animowaną/rysunkową twarz, którą zastępuje twarze bohaterów w oryginale. Jego widea są często otagowane jako "freedom" (フリーダム) i bywają parodiami. Jednak zdarza mu się śpiewać normalnie. Taguje wtedy covery hasłem "Futsuudom" (フツーダム), który jest złożeniem słów "normalny" (futsuu) i "freedom". Jego fani nazywają go również "An-san". Współpraca i projekty # Super Vocalo Beat (Wydany 1 czerwca 2011 r.) # POLYHOLIC (Wydany 31 grudnia 2011 r.) # Asymmetry (Wydany 14 stycznia 2012 r.) # nanoir (Wydany 14 marca 2012 r.) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST (Wydany 1 maja 2013 r.) # Gekkan eta Vol. 1 (Wydany 7 sierpnia 2013 r.) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 2 (Wydany 18 września 2013 r.) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 3 (Wydany 1 stycznia 2014 r.) # Gekkan eta Vol. 12 (Wydany 1 stycznia 2014 r.) Lista coverowanych piosenek (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) -Freedom ver.- (2009.10.27) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" -Freedom ver.- (2009.11.24) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" -Freedom ver.- (2009.12.04) # "Mandoragora" (2010.01.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.01.18) # "Kou'un no Tsubo (Fortune Points) -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.01) # "Nana Nana★Fever Miracle Tonight" -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.13) # "Shinseikatsu Zenzen Yoyuu Disco" (I Totally Can't Afford This New Lifestyle Disco) (2010.05.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.27) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -Freedom ver.- (2010.08.26) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.09.17) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -Freedom ver.- (2010.10.13) # "Synthesizer" (2010.11.28) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (A Blazing Merry Christmas) -Freedom ver.- (2010.12.27) # "I love you, I need you" (2011.01.05) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.12) # "Sakura Manzokution" (Cherry Blossom Satisfaction) -Freedom ver.- ("Sakura Reflection" parody) (2011.01.19) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" -Freedom ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Kiritosen" -Freedom ver.- (2011.03.26) # "Hitori" (Alone) -Acapella Freedom ver.- (2011.06.13) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.29) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) -Freedom ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ and nano (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Freedom ver.- (2011.12.04) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You can Eat?) -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ and nano (2011.12.16) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai and Hitori (2012.01.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" -Freedom ver.- (2012.01.03) # "Hope" (2012.02.24) # "Moyashi Otoko" (Frail Man) (Original) (2012.02.14) # "Shoushuuriki" -remix- feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, oyo, Keroppusu and Sena (2012.03.26) # "te-yut-te" -Freedom ver.- (2012.03.29) # "1000%SPARKING" (Negima!? OP) -Freedom ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.06.29) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.07) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Electrical Zombies" -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.28) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) -Freedom ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.19) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Live action PV Freedom ver.- (2012.10.26) # "Moyashi Onna" (Frail Girl) (Original) (2012.11.17) # "Pierrot" (2012.12.08) # "Gigantic O.T.N." -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite" -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2013.01.05) # "Nou Shou Sakuetsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) feat. ＿＿ and Chinori (Rap) (2013.02.01) # "America" (2013.03.14) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found A Way to be Happy Forever.) -Freedom ver.- (2013.03.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -Freedom ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Omatsuri Undo World" (2013.08.26) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. ＿＿ and recog (2013.08.31) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.13) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.27) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" -Freedom ver.- (2013.10.04) # "Usotsuki Peter Pan" (2013.11.08) # "Kokoro＊Palette" (2013.11.29) # "Zutto Maekara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.13) # "Okochama Sensou" -Freedom ver.- (2013.12.18) # "Match Uri Girl" (Match-selling Girl) (Original) (2013.12.31) # "Wonder Wormhole" (2014.01.19) # "Daisanji Pudding Sensou" -Freedom ver.- (2014.01.25) }} Dyskografia -Freedom ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track2info = -Freedom ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Rerulili |track2arranger = |track3title = Kakoshokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track3info = -Freedom ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Omatsuri Undo World |track4info = -Freedom ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = YM |track4arranger = |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5info = -Freedom ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = |track6title = Gigantic O.T.N |track6info = -Freedom ver.- |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Rin-chan Nau! |track7info = -Freedom ver.- |track7lyricist = OwataP |track7composer = OwataP |track7arranger = |track8title = Andabadabada Hoshibito VS Oppaiseijin |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = -Freedom ver.- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Juu Mensou |track10info = -Freedom ver.- |track10lyricist = YM |track10composer = YM |track10arranger = |track11title = Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita. |track11info = -Freedom ver.- |track11lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track11composer = UtataP |track11arranger = |track12title = Underbar Radio |track12info = -Freebum Special ver.- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track13lyricist = |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = from Y to Y |track14lyricist = |track14composer = JimmyThumbP |track14arranger = |track15title = Under the King |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = ＿＿ |track15composer = ＿＿ |track15arranger = }} |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita. |track2info = (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) |track2lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Nounai Denpa |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = YM |track3arranger = |track4title = Over Technology |track4info = |track4lyricist = YM |track4composer = YM |track4arranger = |track5title = Juu Mensou |track5info = (Ten-Faced) -Freedom ver.- |track5lyricist = YM |track5composer = YM |track5arranger = |track6title = Ai to Nasu to Heiwa na Kajitsu |track6info = (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = saiB |track6arranger = |track7title = Migikata no Chou |track7info = (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) |track7lyricist = Mizuno Yura |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track8info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = |track9title = Panchira do Rankaa |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = DeadballP |track9arranger = |track10title = Moyashi Otoko |track10info = (Original) |track10lyricist = ＿＿ (Underbar) |track10composer = ＿＿ (Underbar) |track10arranger = |track11title = Mousou Sketch |track11info = (Delusion Sketch) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = 40meterP |track11arranger = |track12title = America |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Jin |track12arranger = |track13title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track13info = (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) |track13lyricist = MikitoP |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = from Y to Y |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = JimmyThumbP |track14arranger = |track15title = S・K・Y |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = LiveP |track15arranger = |track16title = Gigantic O.T.N |track16info = |track16lyricist = GigaP |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = |track17title = Noushou Sakuretsu Girl |track17info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Freedom ver.- |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Rerulili |track17arranger = |track18title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track18info = (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) -Freedom ver.- |track18lyricist = UtataP |track18composer = UtataP |track18arranger = |track19title = Pierrot |track19info = |track19lyricist = |track19composer = KEI |track19arranger = }} Galeria Nano-Underbar-Christmas.png Underbar-Mask-Juumensou.png Ciekawostki * Urodził się 14 marca i twierdzi, że jest wiecznym siedemnastolatkiem. * Ma 170 cm wzrostu i waży 53 kg. * Uwielbia potrawy z kurczaka, za to nienawidzi fasoli. * Ma dwie siostry i psa. Linki zewnętrzne * Twitter * Blog (nieaktywny) * Blog * Website Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:YouTube Singer Kategoria:MężczyźniYT